


Flashes

by MsPooslie



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Not A Fix-It, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPooslie/pseuds/MsPooslie
Summary: This is what flashes through his mind when he sees Bucky disappear into dust.





	Flashes

 After they capture Zemo Cap makes them stop the train immediately so he can retrieve Bucky’s body. The rest of the Howling Commandos try to stop him but he is too upset to listen to reason. “I gotta bring him back to his folks!” He finds Bucky. Miraculously alive though his left arm is ... well ground beef is putting it nicely. They bring him back to the base, nurse him back to health and he gets sent home to New York.

 When Steve gets on the plane to fight Schmidt, he's thinking more clearly because his friend is still alive. He does still down the plane though he gives the coordinates first and they find him, freezing but alive. After the war, He goes home to New York too.

 It’s Steve & Peggy’s wedding day. Bucky is his best man. They wear matching blue ties that bring out their eyes. Peggy is a beautiful bride. Bucky meets a girl--one of Peggy's friends. They really hit it off. She's a redhead, “I know how you like ‘em,” Steve says

 It’s Bucky’s wedding day. His smile glows like the sun. That girl loves him so much. She doesn’t treat him different because he is missing his arm. They are so happy.

 When Tony Stark is born Howard makes Steve his godfather. He's known as uncle Steve. He's a gentling influence on Howard on Tony. Howard & Maria never get killed by the Winter Soldier.

Iron Man never exists.

 They never find the Tesseract. It's still somewhere at the bottom of the arctic ocean. Loki never comes earth. The Avengers aren't needed. Ultron never gets created. Thanos will never find it, the only person who knows where it went is Steve. The universe is safe.

 Steve dies. He was doing what he always did best, defending those who need it. There is a robbery gone wrong at a neighborhood convenience store. Steve knows the owners can't afford the loss so he steps up, this 80 year old man, against a scared punk kid gangbanger. He almost has him talked down when a cop car drives past, scaring the kid into accidently shooting him in the chest at point blank range. They bury him on a Tuesday.

 Bucky lives into his 90s, dying surrounded by his and Steve’s kids and grandkids.

 They had such happy lives.

 If only Steve would have made them go back for Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on Tumblr.


End file.
